


Something As Important As Love

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [34]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mother's Day, Sanctuary Universe, holiday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: On Mother's Day, Elijah wakes up from a dream about his mother.





	Something As Important As Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mother's Day 2019.
> 
> This is a sequel to my fic [From The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635686), and takes place the following year.

[ ](https://imgur.com/6TTa59V)

When Sean had come up with the idea last Mother’s Day to plant a rose bush for Elijah’s mother, hoping it would make him feel closer to her, he wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing. He knew there was a chance that having a constant reminder that his mother was gone might have the opposite effect, but when Sean saw how moved Elijah had been by his gesture, he was glad he had followed his instincts.

Sean wasn’t sure if the tribute to his mother would continue to bring Elijah comfort, but was pleased to find Elijah visited the spot often, especially after the rose bush bloomed. Often Sean would be caught up in his writing, and upon taking a break, realize that Elijah wasn’t in the cabin. Curious to see where he’d gone, Sean would go outside to find Elijah sitting on the ground by the red rose bush, sometimes talking to his mother, sometimes just sitting there quietly. If Elijah was holding a one-sided conversation, Sean would go back inside and give him his privacy.

Elijah seemed less melancholy the week before Mother’s Day, and Sean was proud to have played some small part in that change in him, so he was completely blindsided when he woke up on Mother’s Day to find Elijah was already awake, and to his distress, saw that his young lover’s eyes were wet. It was obvious that Elijah had been crying.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Sean asked gently.

Elijah shook his head. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“But you’re crying.”

Elijah smiled through his tears, tearing at Sean’s heart. “I had a dream,” Elijah said, trying to explain.

“A nightmare?”

“No, just a dream, but a good dream.”

Even more perplexed now, Sean said again, “But you’re crying.”

“Good tears,” Elijah told Sean.

Sean put his arms around Elijah and pulled him close. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

Elijah settled back against Sean’s chest. “I was out by the rose bush,” he began, using the back of his hand to wipe his eyes, “and suddenly, Mom was there.”

“Have you dreamed of her before?” Sean asked.

Elijah nodded. “So many times, but they were always bad dreams, of those terrible days at the hospital, and when Mom was in hospice.”

Sean could understand the horror it must have been for Elijah, having to see his mother slipping away more and more each day, and having to watch it happen, helpless to do anything to make things easier for her. He’d also lost a loved one to a catastrophic illness, but Elijah had lost the woman who bore him, the one person in his life he’d been closest to, so Sean could grieve for Elijah’s loss, and what he’d had to go through at such a young age. “It’s only natural those would be your most vivid memories,” Sean commiserated. “It couldn’t have been easy seeing her like that.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever forget seeing her that way,” Elijah told him, “and it wasn’t just in dreams. Even when I was awake, I’d relive those last days, and suddenly start crying, but in the dream last night, she didn’t look the way she did at the end. She looked just like she did before she got sick, healthy and happy.”

Seeing his mother that way would have been a comfort to Elijah, Sean knew, and wasn’t surprised that the sight had brought her still grieving son to tears. “Did she speak to you?” Sean asked.

Elijah’s smile was radiant. “She said she missed me, Hannah and Zach, but that there was no more pain, and that she was at peace.”

“I’m sure that’s true,” Sean assured him.

“She liked the rose bush,” Elijah went on. “I told her you’d planted it as a tribute to her and she was very pleased. Then she told me she was glad I’d found happiness with such a good man.”

Sean had taken enough psychology courses to know that this dream had come from Elijah’s subconscious, his version of a self-fulfilling prophecy, but Elijah looked so happy that Sean couldn’t bring himself to say anything to spoil this moment for him.

Elijah saved Sean from having to voice his concern by telling him, “You don’t have to worry, Sean. I’m not losing it. As real as it felt, I know it was only a dream, but I’m sure that’s just what Mom would have said if she’d really been here and seen us together. She would have loved you.”

“I hope that’s true,” Sean offered. A faraway look momentarily came into Elijah’s eyes, and Sean imagined he was picturing his mother again as she’d looked in his dream.

Then Elijah was back in the present once again, and at peace. Turning to look at Sean, his face serene, Elijah said, “I know that it’s true. Mom would never lie about something as important as love.”

[ ](https://imgur.com/izpwjbs)


End file.
